I Gave Her The World
by MagicCarpet87
Summary: Hiro's reaction to Ayaka using him just to get over Eiri...a short one-shot type fic, done in the first person, please read and review :3;;...
1. Default Chapter

Alright, this badly written one-shot was done a little after I finished watching the rest of the series. I just had to write this after watching the supposed coupling of Hiro and Ayaka...but I dunno...I felt that she was using Hiro to get over Eiri, in which I think that's what she was doing and felt the need to write Hiro's reaction :3;; ...Yet it's all over the place, meep. Sorry, I apologize, but I hope you enjoy...read and review, please :3??

I Gave Her The World  
  
What I thought was the sweetest dream, turned out to be my greatest nightmare. It was all in my head, I grossly exaggerated what I thought was a good thing in the making. I gave her the world, I gave her my world, and everything I had was hers and so much more. Nothing made sense to her, it was all to confusing for her to handle. I thought I could take away her pain and shelter her from the sadness that consumed her frail heart. But even to me something felt wrong. It didn't feel real…it felt completely fake.  
  
I thought I could protect her from the discouraging perils the world threw at her, that Eiri Yuki produced within her. Little did I know…much like my dear friend, that's what kept her flame burning. He was always on her mind, day in and day out. I don't ever think there was a time where she didn't talk about him. I admit, I'm jealous of him...he captivated the heart of my best friend…and the girl I loved. Yuki is Yuki...I am me. We're two different people, but I bet when she looked into my eyes she saw those murderous golden orbs Shuichi fell so deeply in love with.  
  
I love her more than anything. I went to the ends of the world for her, cooked her gourmet foods, talked countless hours on the phone, listened to her cry and I sympathized, I was there, I was there for her when Eiri Yuki wasn't. And yet she still pined for him all the same, fawned over him until there was nothing left…wasted her tears on someone who had been the source of her tears the entire time.  
  
In my arms she would tremble fiercely, sob until her tears ran dry. I only hoped she felt safe there...warm and secure from the pain she must have been experiencing. I was foolish enough to think I could make a difference. I don't even think she saw me...  
  
"If you sell one million albums, I will date you. I have to get over him." Is what she told me. I was blinded by shock, by happiness, my heart poured out to this girl, my friend. I, whom normally analyzed what I was told, misread the most important thing told to me...what I didn't see was the source of my greatest problem. I was naïve to think I ever meant anything more to her then a mean of comfort; the arms that held her were the arms she could cry on for relief, if not more. I didn't feel the kisses that were shared were forced, but to her, to her it must have been just part of her trying to get over the famous novelist.  
  
I don't understand what I had done so wrong...I thought I had done my best...was it just half? Not nearly? Or did I just not try at all to win her heart? What don't I understand? I thought I had given her the world…my world...what I had thought was then our world.  
  
It was just one big joke, and I was in the center, the one being laughed at. Lashed at with a whip coated with shame. Yes, I am ashamed; ashamed I had so easily fallen in love with her. I can't help but admit, it hurts more then anything I've ever felt, it feels like it's eating away at my heart, gnawing until it's numb. And not even then can I stop it from killing me inside...  
  
Now I understand what Shuichi felt, this painfully confusing thing called love. Why he cries so much... Why he cries at all... He wanted to understand, to know...so he can at least help. I could never forgive Eiri Yuki for hurting the girl I love...I could never forgive Eiri Yuki for hurting my best friend those countless time he had been out there risking himself for him... And I don't think I could ever forgive myself for falling in love. Now I know better... As that saying goes 'Things happen for a reason' ...yes, they happened for a reason, and now I'll learn from the mistake I made...and perhaps make sure it doesn't happen twice. I'll just watch and learn from others...just how it was supposed to be.Perhaps the girl I gave my world to will find the happiness she seeks. Because I will someday find the right one for me, I can run away, but I can't give up...you can't shelter yourself from what you may think is hurting you the most. You can hide...but you'll never win yourself over that way. That's what I must do. The show must go on...and so must I.  
  
I gave her the world, my world, everything. I was given a broken heart.


	2. Reviews

I Gave Her The World  
  
To my reviewers, thank you so much for giving me your comments, it means so much to me that this fic was read :3  
  
Lady Insomnia: I was thinking about that, how it just adds to understand his mixed up emotions. Thank you for reviewing.  
  
The Cleric 007: So tell me...where do you get off depriving a writer of their creativity? So tell me...where does the impression that Ayaka actually loves Hiro come from? Because I certainly don't see it. I do indeed read the manga and not even there do I see it. I understand that you may see the love they share together, but I don't. If you didn't like my fic, that's your opinion, I don't have a problem with that. What I do have a problem with is how close minded you are to other people's ideas about a coupling you may obsess over. I don't like Ayaka and Hiro, ok? I'm not you.  
  
Ildreen Love: I'm glad you enjoyed it :3, I just started on another fic that came to me out of nowhere, I'll post that the moment I'm done, heh. Oh yes, go after Hiro, I'm sure he's waiting for you X3! 


End file.
